


Gilgamesh x Master (aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Gilgamesh (Fate) Being an Asshole, Gilgamesh AU, Gilgamesh | Archer - Freeform, Gilgamesh/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Gilgamesh : Meeting Master

Lack of respect.How could a woman as inferior as her not understand the magnitude of his presence and the absolute pleasure she should receive at being graced with him as her companion? 

"I'm Archer."

"Really? Heh....that's funny considering you don't look like a 2D cartoon character.Archer is a classification not a name.Come back to me when you are willing to address me as an adult.You are dismissed."The woman in front of him said dismissively as she gave him a shooing gesture.

Grinding his teeth, Gil stood his ground."Insolent mongrel how dare you address a king with...."

The woman laughs uproariously."King huh?Hardy.You are an underdeveloped, uncivilized ass.I'd rather be partnered to a mule.At least then I'd get something reliable with less lip service.You are also boring.I'm done here."

As the woman turned her back and walked out of the room, Gil shook with unbridled rage. Never had ANYONE, let alone a woman, treated him with such blatant disrespect! He was the King of Heroes and as far as he was concerned the King of Kings! She would pay for her insolence and he would enjoy every minute of it. 

——————————

"Why of all the Servants did I have to summon the most arrogant and useless one?" I sigh as I walk into the kitchen and grab the takeout menus from the drawer. "I'm fucking starving......let's see...."

I leafed through the pamphlets with disinterest until my seething Servant sauntered angrily into the room and up next to me. Before he could even let the words leave his mouth, I push the pamphlets in front of his face. "Decide, I'm starving."

"I don't take orders from....."

"Fine don't eat then." I remove the pamphlets and go to sit down. "Just don't say I never did anything nice for you." Once seated I sigh and shuffle them around a little. 

"You have to be the rudest peon I have ever...."

"And you are the last Servant on earth I wanted so looks like we are both stuck with disappointment. Let's just get this shit over with and go about our business. Nothing says we have to like each other."

Gil is stunned. Not in all history has anyone spoken to him as bluntly as his master has in the last 10 minutes and with such little personal investment in him. 

"Sure you don't want anything Queenie?" I pick up the phone to call in an order from the local Mongolian place.

Gil bristles at the name. "How dare you desexualize me!"

"Then stop acting like a queen. You wanna fucking order or not? Last chance." My dismissive and intolerant attitude is blatantly obvious. 

"You insolent....."

*obnoxious buzzer sound made by mouth*

"Wrong answer." I grab the phone and dial while plugging my other ear. "Hi how are you..... yes I'd like to order your Mongolian beef please. Yes that's it. Ok here's the address [ address ]. Thanks so much! *click*."

"For someone so devoid of tact and personal interaction skills, you were uncharacteristically polite." He says with a measure skepticism.

"Yeah well I don't shit where I eat. I also don't despise them on a personal level."

"I have given you no reason to despise me."

"I despise your very existence. It taints the air I breathe and makes the space we share unbearable. Unfortunately, you haven't given me a reason to make you commit suicide so I guess I get to find out if there is enough alcohol in the house to drown your stupid ass out." 

I sigh. "There is a barrier on my room to prevent you from invading my personal space unwanted. You can come and go as you please but you are not welcome in my room."

Gil was perturbed that his Masters dislike of him seemed to rival that of Ishtar's and he hadn't even had the chance to reject her, giving her no basis to hate him as much as she said she did. 

Before he could comment on the subject the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. 

"Just a second let me get my purse."She walked over to a bag sitting in a table next to the front door, rifled around inside, pulled out money and handed it to the man when she opened the door before taking her food."Thanks so much have a good night!"

That was the first time he saw her smile.It lit her whole face and shone like diamonds in her eyes.It was a genuine smile full of acceptance and a tinge of innocence. 

Then the door closed and she turned, her face blank, impassive and filled with guarded skepticism as she walked towards the table then sat down.

The change in her demeanor was disturbing and offensive.How could she smile like that at a useless mongrel and scowl at him?Her behavior was unacceptable. 

As he walked towards the table, she pulled out a piece of meat from her container and held it in his direction on the fork with one hand.

"Have some."

He stood there a moment before smirking."Finally showing me some respect by feeding me, thinking that will assuage my distaste for you?"

"I don't give a shit how you feel.If you act civil I can act civil it's just that simple and offering a GUEST food in MY home is good manners.Until I throw you out or abandon you, you are a guest in my home.I doubt I will ever respect you, you have done nothing to deserve my respect."

Gils's eye twitches as he attempts to control his anger at her insolence."You should respect me because I am your king...."

"You're not my king.I didn't vote for you.This is an autonomous collective." (Monty Python and the Holy Grail anyone?) She says before popping the meat in her mouth."Besides....*chew chew chew swallow* you WERE a king and then you died.Now you are a FORMER king because you have no subjects.I realize that may be hard for you to grasp, but reality is a bitch."

She stabs another piece of meat before holding it out to me again. 

"My kingship was ordained by the Gods.It cannot be taken away in death."

She sighs and pops the food in her mouth."Let us agree then you at least will never be MY king.There is only one man who can be my king."

Gils's interest is peaked and he decides to take the bait.Any information he can use against her to submit her to his will could be valuable."Is that so?Pray, who is this man?"

"*Hmmh* You aren't capable of being that man so you don't need to know."

She eats the last piece and gets up to put the container in the dishwasher.

"Night Queenie!The couch folds out, but you don't have to stay here."Then she leaves to her room where she locks the door leaving Gil in complete silence. 

She was abrasive, rude, blunt, not feminine, and ungrateful at the same time she showed glimpses of intense sincerity, genuine consideration and flexibility of character.She was a walking dichotomy making her the greatest puzzle he had ever faced.He may detest her outwardly, but something told him her power ran much deeper than her ability to control magic.He would find a way to harness that power and bring her to heel, even if it meant destroying her in the process.


	2. Gilgamesh : Learning about Master

Gil found himself more and more aggravated by Rhey's casual treatment and blatant dismissal of him. Night after night she would go out until midnight and when they weren't training or doing something for a mission she would be MIA most of the day. 

It wasn't the fact that she left him to his own devices, it was the fact that when he asked her about it her response was either "Why the hell

do you care?", "Why do you want to know?", or "Back off it's not like we are dating and I owe you an explanation." She never wanted to know anything about him nor did she even seem to want to hear him speak. When he tried to confront her about it she just told him she had no desire to interact with him if it didn't involve a mission.

He was tired of it and he was determined to find out what was more important than valuing him. 

As usual she got up, dressed, ate breakfast (not bothering to offer him anything after the first night when he showed no interest) and left without saying a word. He knew she couldn't sense when he followed her dematerialized so he watched silently as she put her headphones in and began lip syncing as she walked. 

He was amused at how animated she got as she 'sang' not caring if people looked at her funny or not. She seemed in her own little world. 

After 30 minutes of walking, she entered a large building labeled Museum of Art, which was apparently showing ancient art from Mesopotamia.

She kept her headphones in as she walked past the featured exhibit and up the steps labeled Renaissance Art.

He followed her through numerous hallways until she came to a room labeled 1400-1500 Renaissance Art. Here she entered and stood in front of a large narrow, rectangular painting with a woman looking up labeled "Annunciation" by Jan Van Eyck. He watched as she stared lovingly at the painting, scrutinizing every inch in detail as her eyes seemed to caress the canvas. 

How could she look so lovingly at a cold piece of art, but act so coldly to him? He continued to watch her as she moved from painting to painting trying to avoid the idea that he was jealous of artwork. 

It took her another 2 hours before she had seen everything she seemed to want to see upstairs. He watched her gaze longingly at naked statues of Greek heroes and exotic jewelry, lovingly at Japanese screen prints and completely ignore any art from her current country. 

When she moved downstairs she hesitated before entering the exhibit from Mesopotamia. When she finally did, she examined everything with care, reading back histories and making sure to check every display and sign. 

He was surprised when she stopped by a case that housed jewelry and ceremonial weapons from his homeland. As he watched her examine the case, a smile crossed her face as she briefly traced her neckline and whispered, "I bet he looked absolutely breathtaking in these. It really is such a shame he is such an abhorrent ass. I would really like to talk to him about it." After another weak smile, she moved on and Gil felt a sharp pain in his chest. Had she been wanting to talk to him this whole time? If so, why hadn't she?

He followed her out of the exhibit and into the gift shop, where he found her looking at a case filled with jewelry with a sad look. 

"Did you need any help miss?" An associate asked.

She pulled an earpiece out. "No....not really. I was thinking of getting something for someone, but he is so hard to buy for. He is a collector of sorts and I am sure he has everything I would want to buy. He's been doing it a VERY long time."

"I'm sure he will like anything you bought him." She says politely.

"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't. He has very specific taste and I have a feeling my selection wouldn't be good enough. Thanks anyway." Then she puts her earpiece in and walks away.

Gil is stunned by both her actions and her insecurities. Sure he had everything, but he never refused or mistreated a gift from one of his devout, especially if it was a woman. He couldn't fathom why she would hesitate to shower him with gifts, especially thoughtful ones. Maybe he had misunderstood her original coldness, but she was making it impossible to figure that out. 

He followed her until she left and then went quickly back to the house with a plan in mind.

—————————————

There was no way I could admit to actually finding Gil INCREDIBLY attractive and even being slightly drawn to his shitty little personality. With the way he had acted when we first met it was clear our personalities didn't mesh well at all and he was used to just having people worship and submit to him unquestioningly. 

That was not the type of thing I wanted to be part of so I made the decision to only deal with him when I had to and to preoccupy myself when I didn't have to. 

When I got back to the house, I was taken aback by what I saw. Gil was seated bare chested on the couch resplendent in golden jewelry from head to toe as he drank a glass of wine. 

"Good you are back. I was going through my treasury and I found something that I thought would look good on you." He put his glass down and walked over to me with a small bag in his hand. Instead of standing in front of me, he stands behind me. 

"Would you hold your hair out of the way?"

I carefully gathered my hair and felt a delicate necklace of copper quartz gemstones of various sizes strung through by a delicate gold wire that clasped in the back being placed around my neck.

"Just as I thought, between your skin tone and the earth tone colors in your hair, that necklace is perfect for you. It was one I bought as a gift for someone close to me, but they died before I could give it. I held onto it hoping I would find someone else worthy of wearing it in both beauty and strength. It would seem that person is you."

I walked to the mirror and stared in awe at the delicate beauty of the necklace. "It looks very similar to one I saw today at the exhibit on Mesopotamia I went to in town."

"Is that so? Did you enjoy the exhibit?" 

"I did.....though I would have enjoyed it better if I had had an expert on the subject with me. I studied Mesopotamian art in college and loved it, but I feel like there is so much the exhibit left out."

"Well I doubt you would find a greater expert than me. You might even find I have several

of the things there in my possession."

My eyes go wide. "Do you really?"

I can tell he is amused by my excitement. "I might. Would you be interested in seeing my collection?"

"ABSOLUTELY I WOULD!!!!" I say loudly with far too much enthusiasm.

He smirks. "I'll let you see it on one condition."

I glower at him.

"Try being more civil. Your personality is far too brash for your beauty."

I blush and his eyes go wide. "Well if your reputation as a womanizing asshole didn't preceded you maybe we would have gotten off to a better start!" I pout and cross my arms in front of my chest. 

"I hardly think a king should have to submit to something as childish as a mongrels opinion of his behavior." 

I roll my eyes. "And you just killed the mood despite looking as incredibly hot as you do right now."

"Then don't act so ungrateful. I don't let just anyone have let alone see my treasures. Only mongrels don't appreciate wealth in all its forms."

"You are right I apologize. The necklace is very beautiful Gil, I really like it and would be honored to keep it." I finger it gently as I smile softly at him.

His eyes seem to soften. "I guess that response is acceptable, just don't forget how worthy of

your praise I am." His voice isn't harsh or cocky, just teasing.

"I'll try to remember that Queenie." I say as I stick my tongue out at him making him chuckle softly. 

"So unflattering." He jibes.

"Right back at you. Want some dinner?"

"Not if you plan on poisoning it."

"The thought crossed my mind. Seriously though what do you want?"

"Anything so long as you feed me yourself."

"I'm not your servant you know."

"That's a shame. You would be far more appealing."

"You can starve then you ass."

Maybe he was an asshole, but he was also an incredibly brilliant man with a wealth of knowledge. It wouldn't kill me to tolerate him enough to pick his brain and maybe even come to enjoy his 'unique' personality.


	3. Annoying Habits

There were times where he wondered if her ignoring him wasn’t the better option.Now that they were on speaking terms and she spent more time in the house, he was having to deal with her ......habits.

Gil wasn’t a chaotic person.He appreciated quiet, organization, attention to detail, set courses of action and many other things of that nature that Rhey lacked or ignored.She was always forgetting where she put things, rushing around at the last minute or playing the radio/watching tv while she did things.She never seemed to sit still or just enjoy things to their fullest capacity. 

————————————

“Gil do you remember where I put my keys last night?”

He rolled his eyes.“Do you really expect me to pay that much attention to you?”

“Some partner you are.We are suppose to look after each other.It’s not like I asked you to do anything difficult.”

“Babysitting you is difficult.It’s amazing you survived as long as you have with how much you forget and the chaos you live in.”

“And it’s amazing you got laid ever with how shitty your personality is and with as much of a perfectionist as you are.”

“Women love me for my personality.I find it amusing they think they can change it.They also never complain about my perfectionism in bed.I doubt anyone can say the same about you.”

“I’ll have you know I am far from awful in bed.My ‘chaotic nature’ brings excitement to the bedroom.”

“I’m surprised they make it that far with how messy you make this place.Clothes are everywhere, dishes are in the sink, the whole

place needs to be cleaned.....I don’t know how you can live like this.”

“Well not everyone has servants Queenie.”

“You have two hands though.”

“Gods you are such an ass.”I walk into the laundry room, the last place to look, and smile in triumph.“Found them.Now I’m ready to go.”

Gil puts his book down and turns his head to look at me.“Where are you going this time?”

“I thought you didn’t pay that much attention to me.”I smirk.

“You have to be the most annoying mongrel I’ve ever met.”

“Then don’t come.”I stuck my tongue out at him before heading out the front door and closing it quickly behind me.

“She isn’t going to get far without her wallet.”Gil smiles in spite of himself.She hadn’t misplaced it, it had been in her purse....until he took it and hid it in the couch he was sitting on.In Gil’s mind there was no way she was going to learn unless she was forced to so it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that she had misplaced it. 

He waited a few minutes to see if she would come back.When she didn’t he sighed.

“So annoying.Now I have to go find her and make sure she hasn’t done something stupid.”

————————————

“What the........where the fuck is my wallet?”I say quietly as I get ready to stand in line at the aquarium.I had my bus pass in a single card holder so hadn’t needed to look in my purse for money since it still had cash in it.Now that I needed to pay to get in, however, I was at a standstill.Frantically I tried to think the last place I put it and was coming up blank.It was one of those times where you go on auto pilot and register that you have something and it’s where it is, but so t focus on the reality of where it is so you can’t clearly remember what you did with it, you just know you weren’t worried about where it was. 

I’m even more frustrated because I have my phone but not my wallet and I almost NEVER separate them in my leaving or entering the house routine.If my wallet isn’t in my purse it’s because I lost it or someone took it out and didn’t put it back.I only ever take my wallet out if I just need my phone, keys, and wallet.

“So why the hell do I have my phone and not my wallet?I always check if my wallet is in my purse before I leave.”

Then I remember the snarky little conversation with Gil and frown. 

“Forget something?”His familiar voice chimes in next to my ear and I jump with a start before

turning to glare at him and he hands me my wallet. 

“Oh thank god.”Without thinking I grab his jaw and kiss him on the cheek.“Where was it?”

His face goes slightly pink before he stammers out a response.“It was on the table next to your purse.It must have fallen out when you grabbed it after that snarky little comment you made about leaving without me.”

I raise an accusatory eyebrow at him.

“I was sitting on the couch the whole time so don’t blame me.You are lucky I found it and decided to bring it to you despite how rude and ungrateful you were when you left.Do you know how much trouble it was to find you?”

“I’m sorry Queenie.”I take my wallet and stuff it back in my purse.“I appreciate you bringing me my wallet.”

“You don’t seem very appreciative.By now my subjects would be groveling and showering me with gifts in hopes I wouldn’t be angered.”

“If you were angry you wouldn’t have brought it.You would have let me suffer then made fun of me when I got home.” 

“I think next time that is what I will do.”He frowns as he turns to walk off.

“Come on don’t be like that.Now that you are here.....maybe we can spend some time out of the house together.It’s the least I can do for your troubles.”I give him a genuine smile as he looks at me over his shoulder.

“I guess you can accompany me, though I get to decide where we go.” 

“I can live with that as long as you don’t bankrupt me.” 

“You should be so lucky.”He faces forward and begins walking off.

I run a few steps to catch up to him, linking my arm around his elbow.“Where to your highness?”

He stops and stares at me with an unreadable look before putting his hand in his pocket to secure my arm. 

“Since we are here we mind as we’ll go where you had originally been headed.Since I came all the way here just so you could.”He tried to sound exasperated, but it seems half hearted.

I smile brightly up at him and hug his arm.“Sure you won’t be bored?”

“If I am I’ll leave and never do another nice thing for you again.”

“I guess I’ll just have to make it worth your while.”I playfully push him but he braces, barely moving.”

“Can’t you show kindness normally?You are the least feminine woman I have ever met.It’s like you go out of your way to be brutish.You should be fawning all over my magnanimous gestures and overall kingly visage not abusing my good will.”

“Yet somehow I think it appeals to you more that I don’t simper and grovel.It’s a challenge and you like it, but won’t admit it, but I think you’ve grown tired of people, and especially women, who just give into you because ‘they should’.Even a king wants to be valued for his austerity and prowess as well as his genuine character.Let’s face it, no one has seen the real you, just the you you wish projected so you can be seen as the most venerable.Your pride has dictated how you want people to respond, but those responses have left a part of you empty.” 

“For one so dense and forgetful, you seem to think one epiphany gives you the right to pontificate about something you truly know very little about.”

“Sometimes the greatest wisdom comes from the simplest minds.”I the release his arm and walk into the aquarium, leaving Gil to follow or not as he pleases.


	4. Indescent

Thoughts

———————————-

Ever since bringing her her wallet, Rhey had been less guarded.......and even affectionate in her own way. Gil found it offsetting but not.......unpleasant. 

She was currently seated on the couch reading a book as she absentmindedly drank hot tea in between resting her head on her hand which was propped up on the armrest. Her legs were casually crossed and her breathing calm and steady. 

He was seated about three inches apart from her "watching world news on TV", aka her out of the corner of his eye with his arms resting across the back of the couch. It frustrated him that just the small hint of her exposed flesh drew his attention. It was even more frustrating that she wasn't doing it on purpose. Her sweater had just slowly slid down her shoulder as she shifted on the couch, exposing her entire shoulder and the slightest swell of her breast. 

If she had come at him like this with a saunter or pulled it down as she straddled him he would have been able brush her off with some snide comment, but this.....this was something he was ill equipped to deal with. Especially since as far as he knew she wasn't interested in him in any other way other than one that involved pestering or infuriating him. 

It wasn't just her exposure that got him, it was the exquisite lines of her body. The way her exposed neck gently slid into the slight protrusion of her collar bone creating a cavity at the base of her neck the perfect size for his lips to lick and suck the delicate skin. Or the way her tilted head made her neck more elegant as it gracefully slid down to join her broad but feminine rounded shoulder. It was all just.....

"You ok? You have been scowling at the news for the last 15 minutes."

He mentally Tsk'ed for letting it show in his face before responding. 

"If anyone had pulled any of this poorly planned ignorance in Uruk they would have been dead on the spot."

“Hmm” I smiled before turning to lie on my back with my head in Gil’s lap as my legs dangled off the side of the arm rest, my book still in my hands. 

I watched his reaction out of the corner of my eye and it took all my willpower not to laugh.

Seriously!My lap!Of all the places to put your head you choose my lap!I realize my face shows my surprise as my mouth is half open in a “wtf” look and my eyebrow is raised. 

It’s the innocent half smile on her face that alludes to her knowing more about what’s going on then she is letting on that really puts the icing on it.Now all I want to do is wipe that smug look off her face as I hold the back of her head while she sucks me on this couch.....

I growl slightly as I rest my head on the back of the couch.

“What’s the matter Queenie?I can’t kiss it and make it better if you don’t tell me what is bothering you.”

You deplorable woman.If I leave, your feelings will be hurt and if I stay there will be no end to my frustration.Wait why do I care about your wretched feelings!You should be beside yourself with joy that I allow you to rest your head in such a divine space!Yet you insist on taking liberties with.....

*sucks in air through teeth before glaring down at you*

“That’s what you get for not sharing.We are supposed to be a team.Maybe next time you will tell me so you don’t get bitten.”Then I push myself up, place the book on the table and head to the bedroom to go to bed.

She BIT ME!I look down at my inner thigh still stinging from her teeth as well as my erection which clearly didn’t share the same thoughts about her that I did at this moment and growled. 

Soon as I calm down she is gonna pay.

Dreams

—————————

I had thought the cool breeze on the roof would help calm me down, but it didn’t.It took two shifts of the moon before my body relaxed and I found myself in a dream state.

I was back in the palace at Uruk reclining in my chair surrounded by my recent litter of lion cubs.I had a glass of red sitting on a pedestal beside me nearly empty and I enjoyed the feel of the sun on my bare chest.I thought nothing could be more pleasurable than that moment.

But that was the moment you came in.You wore nothing but pink silk.Beautifully translucent pink silk that was clasped at your hips by 2 garnet broaches and draped across your breasts as an elaborately wrapped cowl.Your hips swung seductively, purposefully, as you sauntered towards me with slightly hooded eyes and I could do nothing but stare.You were more beautiful than any of my treasures and by far the most valuable. 

Before I could take you all in, you were kneeling on my chair in my lap undoing my armor from the waist down as you kissed my neck. 

“My king....I need you desperately.Make

love to me so I may savor the blessing of your touch and the protection of your embrace.”

I can’t resist you.I don’t even know why I would ever want to.I pick you up and take you to the bed, laying you down before removing my armor never letting my eyes leave yours. 

Now completely naked, I rip off your silks as you squeal in delight.“Enjoying yourself my Queen?”I smirk.

“Of course my king.Pleasuring you always makes me happy.”

I hum before delving between your legs.There has never been a nectar sweeter than you, never been a melody as moving as your voice as I show you my love. 

When I ensure you are in your final moments of bliss, I rise to kiss you as I enter the temple only I hold the key to and swallow your prayers as my offering to your beauty fills your treasury.You are my goddess.So it shall always be. 

Then I’m awake on my hands and knees on the roof panting with my dick out and cum on the tiles. 

It had seemed so real and yet the only thing left was you.

Reality

You Look Like Sex | Lulleaux (Remix)

————————————-

I was on fire and the only thing that could put it out was you. 

I disappeared from the roof and reappeared in your room at the foot of the bed startling you as you were still awake. 

I ripped the sheets down and crawled on top of you kissing you passionately, desperately.I was pleased to find you naked and even more pleased to find you pulling at my hair and clawing down my back as you wrapped your legs around my hips. 

“Gil...”.

Your whimpered, needy cry at my ear enflamed me more and I quickly slid into you causing your head to be thrown back as you gasped and I bit down on the base of your neck right above the crevice. 

I groan as your insides grip me and your teeth nip my ear.You feel as amazing inside and out as I had imagined.I crave more. 

I tilt your hips up forcing them to take more of me. 

“Tell me you don’t want this because your body tells me it does.”

“I can’t.It would be a lie.”Your voice

Is barely a whisper.

“Tell me how badly you want me.”My voice is husky and my thrusts get harder and faster.

“Mnnnmmhhaaa desperately.”

I groan before bending down to your ear as one hand digs into the flesh ofyour ass.

“Now tell me who is your king.”

I hear the smile as she moans.“That......would be Arthur.I have always loved MNNAAAAAHHH!!!!!

“Insolent bitch.”I growl as I slam into her before raking my nails down her back.“WHO IS YOUR KING?!

Your eyes gleam as you smirk again.

“Ozymandius then.Egypt really is.....”

That’s when I flip you on your stomach, yank your hips up and sheath you mercilessly while my fingers play with your clit. 

“I’ll give you one last chance.Defy me again and see what happens.”

“WHO....

You groan as my finger increases its pressure and speed as I Time it to match my penetration of your slit

“......IS...”

You grip and bite the sheets as your orgasm is seconds away from crashing into you.

“.....YOUR KING!”

Then you scream into the sheets as I groan and pant as my seed spills into you, our orgasms rocking our very foundation. 

When your walls stop clenching and your breathing calms, you slide onto your back and open your arms so I can collapse into them, which I gratefully do. 

“You didn’t answer me.”I manage to say in between breaths.”

“You mean the third time?I guess I didn’t did

I?”

You smile and then kiss me tenderly as you run your hands through my hair.

“Well?”I say petulantly and you giggle.

“Don’t be so angry my king.I love you more than anyone else.”

I look at you with at first surprise and then lovebefore sliding in between your legs and taking every inch of you that I now possess.


	5. Fem Fatale

Gil was used to winning.Even though he hadn’t won every Grail War he had been in, he and Rhey had won every fight they had been in.......unless it was with each other.Most of those he lost and this time was no exception. 

He wasn’t quite sure why she was angry at him for stating his opinion.Ever since they had started being sexually active, he had become more and more jealous and protective around her. 

It didn’t help that she had started dressing sexier.She had said it was for him, but he saw how everyone looked at her when they were out and how coy she was when men came up and talked to her.She liked the attention and it pissed him off. 

“I FUCKING DRESS THAT WAY FOR YOU SO YOU FIND ME ATTRACTIVE AND AREN’T EMBARRASSED TO BE WITH ME!HOW MANY TIMES DO I FUCKING HAVE TO SAY IT!!!!”

“IF IM GONNA BE EMBARRASSED OF YOU IM GONNA BE EMBARRASSED OF YOU IT WONT MATTER WHAT YOU WEAR!I REFUSE TO HAVE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE DRESSED LIKE THAT!”

“YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU GIL!YOU WOULDN’T LAST A DAY IN MY SHOES!YOU COULDN’T HOLD A CANDLE TO ME AS A WOMAN IF I REALLY TRIED SO YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO TROUGH TO KEEP YOU HAPPY BECAUSE FOR SOME FUCKED UP REASON I LOVE YOU!”

“I CANT HOLD A CANDLE TO YOU?!IVE SEEN AND BEEN WITH MORE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN THEN YOU HAVE PRETENDED TO BE WHEN YOU DRESS LIKE THAT!I’D BE 10 TIMES THE WOMAN YOU ARE ON ANY DAY!”

“SEEN BUT BEVER LOVED!I BET YOU COULDN’T ACT LIKE A WOMAN IF YOU TRIED.IT WOULD HAVE REQUIRED YOU TO HAVE PAID ENOUGH ATTENTION TO ONE TO ACTUALLY LEARN SOMETHING INSTEAD IF JUST VALIDATE YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE!”

And that’s how he was in the situation that he was in now.Rhey hated him and they were spending tomorrow night being single girlfriends to see who was the better woman......literally. 

He had to admit Rhey didn’t pull any punches.The wig was as real as it could be, so were the realistic fake flesh colored implants that went into his C cup bra (she said he at least had to be close to her in size to make it fair).All he had to do was materialize the clothing and he would be ready to go. 

As he sat on the couch, having been banished from the bedroom, he thought to himself that maybe he should just apologize.Somehow, though, that just didn’t seem enough. 

——————————————

“5pm the Grande Palisade bar.”Gil said in my mind agitated.

“That’s correct.”

“So why are you late.”

“Rule one of being a woman worth desiring....”

The bar door opens and heads turn as the room goes quieter.Gil (aka Gina) turns his head and his eyes go wide as Rhey stares him dead in the face. 

“Always make an entrance and it you are gonna be late you better come correct.”

It took everything Gil had to not kill every lecherous eye in the room.She was gorgeous, more so then he could have ever imagined, but he had to see this through.The king never backed away from a challenge even in the face of defeat. 

While he was dressed in a tight fitting red dress that showed off as much cleavage as he could realistically get away with and his standard gold jewelry, Rhey wore a dark brown satin halter dress with a slight cowl neck at the front that gently caressed the lines of her waist and hips, falling a respectable distance below her ass while still looking short.Draped around her shoulders was a brown fur stole and she wore thin straight bar gold earrings with her hair in a professionally styled messy bun that allowed only certain strands to fall down her face and neck.Her eye makeup was dark, making her blue eyes pop and her lips were a virgin pink and glistened.She had gotten her nails done and she wore black open toe snake skin sling backs with gold soles. 

He couldn’t help but stare as she subtly swung her hips with each step closer to him that she got. 

“Gina sweetheart I’m so sorry I’m late how are you!”Rhey came up and hugged me with that weird hand to shoulder grip hug where you pull the person to you and kiss each cheek like you don’t actually like them, but have to be nice.

“No luck yet?Bartender! I’ll have the usual please and get a descent glass of red for my friend.”As she winked and waved at him.

“Who was this person?This wasn’t his Rhey.”

Before the drinks came Rhey leaned into my ear with a smile as if she was telling me a secret.“You are gonna have to try harder than that.There is more to being a woman than looking the part DEAR.”

Then she leaned back and crossed her legs as the drinks arrived and she thanked the bartender. 

“To better decisions.”She says before clinking glasses with me and taking a sip as she absentmindedly watches the TV in the same way she reads a book on the couch.I suddenly realize how foolish I’ve been, but as I turn to apologize, the door opens to my worst nightmare. 

“Well what do we have here?Does Gil know you are out on the town and looking as lovely as you do right now?”Lancer Cú enters the bar dressed in a suit looking as sharp and sexy as ever with Merlin.Cú’s eyes devour Rhey and when he stands in front of her he leans down and kisses her cheek.

“He does you scoundrel.”

“My my such a rare opportunity that I just can’t waste.Clearly he isn’t here with you so that means....” he takes her hand and kisses the back “....you are all mine this evening.”

“Hmmm don’t you wish.Actually...” Then Rhey extends her hand palm out to me “....I have someone here who I think would be PERFECT for you.Cú this is my very dear friend Gina.She’s a little rough around the edges and doesn’t talk much, but she’s a real lover.”Then Rhey winks as she gets up and takes Merlin’s arm as he leads her to a table a little ways away. 

“Well it would seem Rhey has better taste in women than she does in men.You are absolutely stunning.”Cú says as he leans against the bar and gazed into my eyes.

“Don’t kill him.Besides, this will make excellent blackmail.”

Rhey’s voice sounds in my head as Cú takes my finger tips in his hand and brings them to his lips to gently kiss the back of my hand.My insides want me to kill him, but I tilt my head like Rhey did and give him the same coy smile I watched her give so many other men who did this to her. 

“Shy and modest.Such feminine traits for a woman.”He reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and I lean into his fingers gently before looking at him with partially hooded eyes. 

Cú blushes and I restrain myself from vomiting.He really is such an idiot. 

————————————

Over the next 45 Minutes I lay my hand on his chest as he tells what he think is a funny joke as I hide my fake laugh behind my hand, lean into his shoulder after my 5th drink as if I’m feeling it’s effects, demurely turn away from his attempted kisses, even put my arms around his neck as he sits me on his lap.

Finally Rhey comes over and intervenes. 

“Well Cú, Gina and I need to get going.I don’t want to get home too late.”

“But we were getting along so well.”Cú leans in to nuzzle Gina’s neck as his hand starts running up her thigh. 

Before I can react, Rhey’s voice sounds out sharp and clear. 

“Let.her.go.Cú.”

He stops with his hands half way up her thighs and his lips inches from her neck as he turns and looks at Rhey and smirks.

“Jealous baby?”

“Lean back.”

Gil barely responds in enough time as Rhey’s hand comes out of nowhere and slaps Cú so hard his whole upper body turns. 

With him distracted, Rhey yanks my arm and we walk outa the bar. 

Back at home Rhey heads to the bedroom to get changed while I throw the wig and bra in the trash before materializing sweat pants. 

I turn to the couch to lie down for the night when I hear Rhey’s voice.

“Gil can you help me get out of this dress please?”

I stand there a moment before heading into the bedroom.Once inside I find your back is to me and you are struggling with the buttons at the top.

“Here let me help you.”I deftly undo the buttons and release the straps before kissing your shoulder.“I’m sorry I was such an idiot.I love and miss you.”Then I turn and head back to the couch. 

“Gil wait.”

I stop and turn to face you.“You weren’t a bad female, though don’t use Cú as a fudge of excellence.He nice got so drunk he mistook Merlin for a woman.That story was epic though.”Then you blush and start ringing your hands. 

I smile and you bite your lip.“Didn’t you say I was a little rough around the edges but a good lover?”Your face goes bright red and I smirk.“You are such a dirty liar.I’m not a good lover.” 

I walk up to you with purpose and pick you up before climbing into bed with you, your dress mysteriously gone.I kiss your lips and then down your neck heading for the pink flesh of your nipple where my lips stop and I look at you mischievously.“I’m an amazing lover.” 

A fact I don’t let you forget the rest of the night.


	6. Under the Mistletoe

Gil didn't understand why anyone would choose to worship the birth of a dead man on a day chosen by an oppressive religion that created a holiday just to squash pagan belief. He understood even less why anyone would then allow that "holy day" to be commercialized and bastardized with an imaginary man that was based off a real saint. Didn't that cheapen the message?

Mongrels. Uncivilized, selfish, heathenistic mongrels.

"Can you at least not scowl the last days before Christmas? I know you don't like the idea of the holiday, and I can't say your arguments are wrong, but I see it as more of a holiday of appreciation and less a commercialized debauchery of pagan beliefs."

I walk up to the back of the couch and hand him a mug of warm apple cider, which he takes, before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. 

"I do not need a holiday to appreciate you. If I wish to show you my adoration I will do so regardless of what others say or what they deem appropriate."

"And here I thought I was just a worthless mongrel not worth your adoration." I tease as I nibble his ear. 

"You were until I civilized you." He takes my hand and pulls signaling his desire for me to join him on the couch. 

I finish my cup and then walk around the couch to curl up next to him as I rest my head on his shoulder as I drape my legs over his lap. "Civilized me huh? Is that what we are calling it?"

"Well I don't make love to infidels nor do I have any adoration for them." He says as he begins stroking my back with the tips of his fingers.

"I should hope you wouldn't, especially now that you have me."I caress his jaw before turning his head and gently pulling him into a deep kiss.

"So needy my Queen."He says with a smile as he kisses me over and over, the fingers of his free hand trailing through my hair.

"I can't help it I'm in love with you."I pout, but he captures my lip with his teeth.

"I want none of that.You have nothing to be sad about.I am entranced by you at the same time I am infuriated by your insolence."

"Such a romantic my King." I kiss his jawline and a slight shudder travels down his body. 

"I never get tired of hearing you say that."

"And I will never get tired of saying it." Then he pulls me into his lap and kisses my clavicle as his hands slip into the back pockets of my jeans. 

"I hope you didn't have any plans today love." He smirks at me as he kisses the top of my breast over my clothes.

"I did actually. I need to do some last minute shopping. I would love if you would come with me since I am soooooo helpless by myself." I run my hands over his partially exposed chest and my fingers up and down his neck. 

"I suppose I can allow that, though you only have until we get home, then you are mine to do with as I please."

"Taking over my house are you?" I smirk back.

"Once I became your king it all became mine, though the only thing I care about in it is you."

I blush and he pulls me in for a kiss. "Have I told you how enticing you are when you act demure? It's a sexy contrast to your sultry personality that always has an affect on me."

"So full of compliments tonight. Are you trying to soften me up for some reason?"

"Not at all. But if you don't want me to appreciate you....."

I cut his voice off with a passionate kiss as I grab his hair in my hands and press my hips into his showing the affect his honeyed words have on me.....that that always have on me.

"Patience patience. Didn't you have shopping to do?" Then he removes a hand before patting my butt signaling me to get up. 

"You're incorrigible."

"You love me."

"Sometimes I wonder." I roll my eyes with mock exasperation causing him to slap my ass.

—————————————

Within 10 minutes I am ready to go, but as we stand in the doorway, I suddenly turn and kiss him softly. "I love you Gil."

He blushes and I point up at the mistletoe.

"What is that ugly plant doing there?" He asks with disgust.

"It's a mistletoe. It is considered to bestow life and fertility; a protection against poison; and an aphrodisiac. Couples are supposed to kiss under each one they come across. A young lady standing under a mistletoe cannot refuse to be kissed. Such a kiss could mean deep romance or lasting friendship and goodwill. If the girl remained unkissed, she can expect not to marry the following year. It's origins are also pagan, but any excuse to kiss you....". I blush and pull him through the door.

—————————————

It is late when we get home, but I still pull him in for a soft kiss. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You are welcome."

"I'm gonna put these away and take a bath. Do you want to join me?"

"Of course I do, but you go ahead. I have something I want to do first."

I raise an eyebrow. "Ok. I won't be long."

Despite the bath feeling wonderful courtesy of the amazing sea salts Gil had found for me, I missed his presence and the feeling of his skin against mine. Gil loved bathing me. He always told me taking care of his treasures was one of his greatest joys, so having him absent meant something was more important than me, which made me frown.

Draining the tub, I get out and dry off before pulling out a new see through silk robe I had hidden under the sink in the cabinets and putting it on. It was a light pink color, bringing out the pink flush to my skin. I tied it loosely and headed to the bedroom.

When I opened the door, the bed was adorned in gold silk sheets, the room was lit by large wax candles, there was a carafe of wine on the night stand flanked by two crystal wine goblets, the rug under the bed was replaced by a thick fur rug (from what animal I couldn't tell), and Gil lay on his side adorned in garnets and gold with the sheet just barely covering his hips. 

I felt some satisfaction that he hadn't expected me to enter dressed as I was because the lust in his eyes was apparent. 

"You look almost exactly like you did in my dream that first night I came to you."

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Why don't you come here and find out." His voice was hungry and slightly husky. 

I walked slowly with a slight sway to my hips. When I got to the bed, I sat on its edge , but was quickly pulled under the man I had come to love immeasurably.

That was when I noticed the 'ugly plant' hanging from the ceiling.

"What is that doing there?" I ask in confusion.

"You said you have to kiss under it correct? You also can't refuse. That being said....." he undoes the tie of my robe before gently opening the silk fabric to expose my body ".....you can't say no to me as I kiss every inch of your body."

His lips start at my neck and slowly......painfully slowly......they move down and across my body. He doesn't touch me any other way nor will he let me touch him. Within minutes I am writhing and squirming begging to feel him and touch him, but my protests fall of deaf ears. 

The hardest is when his lips reach my sex. I have never enjoyed sloppy kisses, but I cannot contain the cries of pleasure the tear through me as he goes from innocent pecks to open mouth sloppy kisses over.....and over until the throbbing in my clit is unbearable. 

Then with one final chaste kiss he slides up my body and our lips and tongue meet as I pull him into me. For the rest of the night our bodies, lips and sexes kiss as we revel in each other's touch and the love we share for each other.


	7. Happy New Year

She was a pestilence.....a disease....a plague that slowly....effortlessly ate away at what little humanity the grail had granted him so long ago, yet he relished it wantonly.

"Gil....I'm trying to read." I said with feigned dismay as his finger tips ran up the back of my leg, across my naked ass and up my naked back. 

"And I am trying to study your body so you may continue what you were doing." His tone matter of fact.

"For the third time this morning since waking up 3 hours ago?" I look at him with teasing eyes and a half smile. 

"Wonders of the world do not cease being wonders just because time passes. There are always new things to learn." He leans down and kisses the small of my back as his hand moves to rest right below my ass check as his fingers slide around my inner thigh JUST avoiding my sex.

"And what exactly do you hope to learn?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I am convinced your body holds the key to eternal youth in the depths of your core. I must constantly study it in order to find its source."

I moan softly and turn to face him as his fingers graze my sex casually, his eyes staring half lidded into mine seemingly unaffected. "And what if the key was you?" I say before biting my lip.

“Then I shall lose myself in your depth over and over until we are like children whose love knows no bounds but the heaven we create.” Sliding up my body his hand snakes around my hip, pulling me into him before slipping it down to part my lower lips.His lips are at my neck and my hand reaches back to tangle in his hair. 

So many nights.....so many days.....lost in each other.He had a depth few, if any saw, and he lavished me with it when the mood struck him. 

“If we continue like this *gasp* I will have no love to give tonight when the new year begins.”

Gil’s hand pauses and he lifts his head briefly.“I thought it was December not March.”

I take the opportunity to turn my head and kiss him softly.“It is.Why do you ask?”

“Because the Akita Festival is in March/April not January.”

I snicker.“We are no longer in ancient Babylonia my dear.We follow the Gregorian calendar or have you forgotten?”

“What I have forgotten is how stupid modern society is.To place a festival to the new year in the middle of winter when it signifies nothing of value is absurd.New Years is a time to harvest crops and worship the bounty of the earth.....and its many fruits.”His smile returns as does his ministrations on my body, but I quickly turn on my stomach and roll the opposite way out of his grasp. 

He pouts. 

“It would mean a lot to me if we could do something romantic tonight to commemorate the new year since it will be our first.”

He glares at me as he moves to sit on the edge of the foot of the bed.“Are you saying making love to me isn’t romantic?”

I quickly dress before walking over to him, gently pulling his legs apart and kneeling in between them so I can rest my head in his lap.“I am not.Being made love to by you is a romantic gesture unlike any other, but you must forgive me for my selfish desires when it comes to you as it is not the only romantic gesture I crave from you.”

He humphs and I can tell a smile has crossed his lips as he begins to stroke my hair.“It is true there are many other romantic gestures I could impart on you, though they are far less enjoyable.”

“Forgive me my King, I do not wish to have you do anything you will not enjoy.”I weave enough sadness into my voice that he has no choice but to give in to my base desires. 

“I did not say I WOULDN’T enjoy them.Just that it would not compare to making love to you.Never the less, I find myself willing to accommodate your request seeing as it is the final one for this year and you have not taxed me with petty ones.”

“You are too kind as always my love.”Then I rise and, placing both hands on his cheeks, kiss him deeply. 

“Your gratitude is wanting...” he says with an insolent smirk “...bit I am sure you will make up for it later.”

—————————

30 minutes before midnight, Gil takes me to the roof.When we get there, there is a bed of elaborately made pillows and rugs set up.It is surrounded by exotic potted plants, wine, cheese, fur blankets and a collapsible silk curtain.

“What is all this?”I ask stunned.

“Even if you simpletons insist on celebrating the coming of the new year incorrectly, it should still be witnessed outside where the gods of heaven and earth can be worshipped freely.”

He smiles at me and then leads me to the bed where we lie down and watch the stars as he feeds me periodically. 

“Is this more to your liking my dear?”He asks as he leans on his side and looks out at the horizon of city lights.

“There is only one thing missing.”He raises his eyebrow as I bring out my phone and turn on the news just in time for the last few seconds of the ball dropping.

I hold it up in front of us.

“5........4..........3.......2......1.HAPPY NEW YEAR!”I say before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. 

When I pull away I look deeply into his eyes. 

“If I could have one wish this year it would be to be your queen always.You are a wonderful and remarkable man Gil and I couldn’t be luckier or happier.”

He turns his head in embarrassment as he goes bright red.“Your praise comes

far too late and is far too unconvincing.You will have to prove your devotion some other way.”

I slowly begin to undress shuddering as the surrounding winter chill touches my bare skin.“Then I guess you will have to take my body as payment for such inadequate praise my king.”

His eyes scan my body with a growing hunger.“You would offer yourself to me for all the world to see?”

“I offer myself to you and only you.What the world sees or doesn’t see is up to them.”Then I reach for his hand and pull him down with me into the pile of furs.“Your queen requires you love.Would you deny her, her pleasure on this first of the year?”I pull him on top of me as I wrap my legs around him.

He growls in my ear.“I deny her nothing.” 

Then he yanks a fur on top of us as he takes from the New Year it’s bounty.


End file.
